Reason to Stay
by Oblivion Inc
Summary: Axel and Roxas are sparring. One-shot. Rated K for figting and mild AkuRoku.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts yadda yadda...

**Reason to Stay**

A figure dashed in between the trees, closing in on his prey. The snow had reached the ground of the woods, it was easy for him to pick up any trace. He smiled mischievously, flipping his red hair back before stepping onto a large trunk to descend the tree. He lunged towards the next tree while slashing at the figure seeking to escape from his powerful attack which took a large oak to the ground.

Axel landed gracefully, wiping his forehead "Not bad, Roxas" before continuing the pursuit.

The blonde boy wearing the same black cloak was currently seeking an escape and did not bother to comment on the red haired partner. His lips formed a determined smile as he eyed a branch about ten feet above him. He bent his knees and jumped with inhuman strength. Turning in the mid-air, he sent a blast of ice whirling towards Axel.

"Whoa" the red-head laughed and shielded his face with his arm before dispelling the attack.

Roxas was standing on a thick branch looking down "too much for you?" his smile was soft yet teasing

His partner tightened his grip on his wheels, smirking. Before Roxas could react, he appeared right behind him, whispering in his ear "I'm too hot for that" making the blonde's eyes widen as the next blow came.

"Ugh" Roxas hit the ground with a big thud, sending snow and dirt flying all over the place.

Axel landed next to him "Roxas!" he helped him up "are you alright, dude? I though you knew I was coming"

Roxas dusted himself off while mumbling "I just got distracted" he got up, offering his friend a wry smile as consolidation.

"You've got leaves in your hair" Axel laughed "and dirt on your cheek"

He reached to smear it all over his left cheek, making Roxas smack his hand away "quit making it worse you idiot" making the red haired friend laugh even more.

Roxas snorted, and walked down the path "let's move on and leave sparring for later". A chilly wind was blowing through his spiky strands of hair. Axel ran to catch up "hey. Wait up, will you?"

Walking on, the forest seemed to grow darker on them.

"I guess it won't be long before we get to fight for real" Axel smirked, readying himself as they heard the bushes rustle in front of them

Roxas drew his keyblades as well "sounds like a big one this time. Could this be the one Xemnas was talking about?" he approached the bush carefully.

"We don't have time for this!" Axel leapt towards the target, sparks flying from his hand to ignite the bush and lure the heartless out. Roxas rolled his eyes.

The black creature came flying towards Roxas first, who rolled in order to dodge it "watch out Axel, he's coming your way".

"I got him" Axel attempted to strike it with his wheels, only to hammer in deeply into the nearest tree "whoops. He's all yours"

Roxas snorted at his friend's comical attempt to pull his weapon out of the trunk, earning a tackle from the creature in his moment of vulnerability. Roxas stumbled backwards into the bushes, feeling the beast on top of him inch closer, snarling slightly all the while. It looked at him with its big yellow eyes, blinking in wonder and confusion. It cocked its head to the side with its human-like face, hands grasping Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas was frozen on the spot, lips slightly parted to let the mist of his breath out in the icy air.

"Roxas!"

The heartless suddenly cried out in agony when a horizontal slash divided it, letting the heart escape and the 1creature dissolve into nothing. Roxas noticed how it looked at him with a sad expression before it was finally gone.

The blond boy was breathing heavily from his position. As was his comrade, who stood up from his kneeling position, letting his wheels hang to his sides. They disappeared

"Let's go" he offered a hand which was more a demand to take it than an actual offer.

They walked back following the small path made by the animals. Axel seemed to be fuming, making Roxas sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I let my guard down. The creature just looked so.. human."

Axel snorted.

Roxas was getting irritated "Look, it was like it was able to think!"

"It was like you had a heart!" Axel had turned around, furious it seemed "It's like there's been something wrong with you lately. You've got to stay focused, Roxas. Do you _want _to disappear?"

"You know that's a stupid question" pushing the branches aside with his keyblade, Roxas closed the space between the two of them, standing just inches away from him.

Axel looked into his eyes, quirking an eyebrow "oh really now?" bowing his head down to look into those blue pools of Roxas' eyes, the blonde boy just needed to lean in to capture his lips.

Roxas lifted a gloved hand placing it onto the taller boy's shoulder "after all, who's going to look after you if I'm gone?" he smiled softly as he patted him. He moved on down the path, turning his head to look back "let's go report to number one and call it a day, okay?"

Expecting the conversation to evolve in a totally different way, Axel hung his head in disappointment "yeah I guess..." he caught up to Roxas and walked beside him for a while, not bothering to open a portal. The sound of leaves rustling in the gentle breeze made Roxas smile in content.

As they walked side by side, Roxas hand gently sought the fiery Nobody's sleeve to entwine their gloved fingers.

"Let's have some ice cream when we get back. My treat"

Axel averted his gaze with a slightly amused smile

"yeah...".

~ owari

* * *

Well?


End file.
